This invention concerns a feeding device for pre-sterilized objects contained in internally sterile receptacles, for sterile packing plants.
During the course of the description, the pre-sterilized objects will be identified as nozzles for closing pressurized cans containing foodstuffs and propellant gas under pressure in order to force the products out of the pressurized can; it is obvious, however, that the different nature of these objects which could consist of various types of lids and caps, twist-off type capsules, etc. does not alter the essence of that which will be described hereunder. In a sterile packing plant for pressurized cans containing whipped cream, the empty can, after passing through a sterilizing tunnel, arrives in a sterile area where the product is introduced into the can, the can itself is closed by means of a nozzle and the can is then charged with propellant gas for the purpose of forcing the product out of the can. These nozzles reach the can closing device in the sterile area after passing through a vibrating device which is also maintained in a sterile atmosphere, and which lines them up neatly on a conveyor and sends them on to the closing device.
The nozzles reach the plant which packs the product, already pre-sterilized and sealed in receptacles which contain large quantities. The inside of the receptacle is sterile as these receptacles are provided with airtight lids.
There is the problem of removing the nozzles from the receptacle and of conveying them to the closing device without having to carry out further sterilization of the nozzles themselves.
The aim of this invention is to resolve the abovementioned problem by providing a feeding device by means of which it is possible to remove the nozzles from the receptacle and dispatch them to the closing device without impairment to their state of sterility.
A further aim of this invention is that of providing a feeding device which is simple, compact and easily adaptable to a sterile packing line.
A further aim of this invention is that of providing a device which does not call for the use of special clothing for the operators in charge of it.
A still further aim of this invention is that of providing a feeding device which guarantees without a doubt that the operations are carried out in a sterile atmosphere.